Evening Fights
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Gaillard and Kai-kun fight every evening to decide who gets to prepare dinner. It bothers Gaillard as it happens every evening but maybe it doesn't bother him as much as he thought. Kai-kun and Gaillard friendship. Set after episode 196 but before G. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

 **Pairing:** Kai x Gaillard friendship

 **Author Notes:** Happy Birthday, Misty! I hope you enjoy your present. I hope your special day has been full of wonderful stuff and all the good feelings involved. You deserve all of them.

This is set after episode 196 but before G. Gaillard offered Kai a place to stay until Kai found a place of his own in Paris. Kai and Gaillard are both competing in the Vanguard Europe Circuit. I'm unsure if I wrote Gaillard in character or not. I apologize if anyone is out of character. I'm sorry this is short. Oneshot.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Evening Fights**

"I'm back!" Olivier Gaillard called out as he entered his home. As he took off his shoes, he noticed Kai Toshiki's shoes in the entranceway. Kai had beaten him home again. After moving his shoes out of the way, he stood up and started walking further into the house.

He had offered Kai a place to stay until Kai was used to living in France. At first, Kai was reluctant to accept as he didn't want to be a bother and was used to living alone but Gaillard had pointed out that Kai didn't have a place to stay and that he was welcome to stay for as long as he wanted.

A small smile went onto Gaillard's face. There was also the fact that Kai didn't speak a lot of French. He knew he shouldn't smile as it was mean but he couldn't help but be amused at the fact that Kai was horrible at speaking French. Surprisingly (or not as this was Kai Toshiki), Kai spoke English well. Kai was slowly getting better at speaking French though. Kai was lucky he didn't need to speak French in order to fight at the Vanguard Europe Circuit.

"Big brother Olivier! You're home!"

Gaillard stopped near the entrance of the kitchen and looked over to the right. A smile went onto his face as he saw Adrien standing by the hallway. Adrien was one of the kids that he took care of. Adrien was the oldest of all of the kids that lived with him. "Adrien. I'm back. Have you seen Kai?"

Adrien scrunched up his face as he thought for a few moments. "I think I saw him with Henri not too long ago."

"He was with Henri? What were they doing?" Gaillard asked curiously. Henri was another of the kids who lived with him. For some reason, Henri had gotten attached to Kai in the short time Kai started living with them. It was a little odd yet heartwarming at the same time to see Kai acting like a big brother. It was a little odd when Gaillard thought about the Kai he had first met but people change and Kai had changed thanks to his friends. There were times Kai would remain silent or there were times where it was apparent he didn't know what to do as certain things were new to him. Gaillard knew he was trying and tried to help him whenever possible. He was careful not to help Kai too much though as there were certain things Kai needed to learn by himself.

"They were playing Vanguard. I helped Henri with his deck earlier and gave him tips on how to improve his Gold Paladin deck," Adrien said proudly.

Gaillard chuckled. Out of all of the kids that lived with him, Henri was the only one who played the same clan as him. "I see. You did well. Did Henri fight Kai?"

Adrien's eyes lit up at the praise. "He did. They were finishing up their fight last time I saw them."

Before Gaillard could formulate a response, Henri and two girls ran down the hallway with smiles on their faces.

"Big brother Olivier! You're home!" Henri said. He moved around Adrien and hugged Gaillard happily.

"Yes. I'm back. Adrien told me you fought Kai."

Henri nodded and pulled back to look up at Gaillard. "I did! I lost but I had a lot of fun! He is really strong!"

"I'm glad to hear you had fun."

Henri nodded again and let go of Gaillard to speak to the two girls who came with him.

"Gaillard. You're back early."

Gaillard looked at the hallway entrance and was surprised to see Kai standing there. He didn't even hear the other walk down the hallway. He shrugged as he took off his gray jacket. "We finished early. I told you it was only going to be a meeting to discuss next month's schedule."

Kai looked like he was about to say something but apparently he decided against it as he just nodded his head. "I see."

"Big brother Olivier. It is almost dinnertime," Henri said pointing at the clock that hung in the living room.

"You are right. Is everyone ready for dinner?" Gaillard looked away from Kai and at the kids. The kids let out cheers making Gaillard smile. "Alright. I'll start dinner."

"… Wait."

Gaillard looked back at Kai surprised. "Kai?"

"It is my turn to prepare dinner. Sit down with the kids and wait patiently."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm going to make dinner tonight, Kai."

"Ridiculous? I'm not being ridiculous. If you insist on getting in my way, I won't hold back," Kai said.

"Oh?" Gaillard raised an eyebrow. "You think you can beat me?"

"… I beat you last night."

Gaillard gritted his teeth at the reminder making Kai smirk.

Noticing the other wasn't giving in, Kai took out his Vanguard deck case. "… I see. In that case, fight me. If you win, you get to prepare dinner. If I win, I get to prepare dinner."

"I agree to those terms. Let's fight, Kai Toshiki! I won't lose this time!"

ZZZ

Gaillard mumbled to himself as he prepared dinner. He had won the fight but as expected, Kai didn't make it easy for him. Not that he had been expecting anything different. The thing that was bothering him was the fact that this happened every night. Kai had the most wins but Gaillard was confident he would catch up in no time. It bothered him that the other beat him many times before though.

After stirring the pot, he looked over to his right. Kai and the kids were sitting at the dinner table. While they were waiting, Kai and the kids had set the table. They were now talking to each other about Vanguard. A smile went onto Gaillard's face as he watched them.

When Kai first started living with them, Gaillard had to admit he was worried about living with Kai. He wasn't sure how Kai would react to the kids or how the kids would react to Kai. He was grateful everything worked out and that Kai and the kids got along.

If he was honest with himself, fighting to decide who gets to prepare dinner didn't bother him as much as he let on. It was fun to play against Kai and the kids were happy to watch their fight as well.

Maybe one of these days, Gaillard would start looking forward to their fights in the evening.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **Author Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed this story. If you have time, please review. I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
